little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Communication Magic
is a type of Magic focused around call and communicate with Spirits as well as other magical beings. Description Communication Magic is a type of magic that allows the user to invoke and contact the Spirits, enabling the user to talk to them in order to either finding information or carry out a task for him/her. Although the user is able to invoke the Spirits, understanding their words requires a greater depth in the matter. While most of the witches perform this magic through traditional means, the witches in Finland, particularly Jansson family, developed a song that can invoke the Spirits without the need for direct magic. In addition of communicating with Spirits and Faeries, this magic also enable the user to perform other feats such as: *Synchronizing the user's magic with that of at least one willing Spirit to access powerful spells such as Spirit Lullaby Spell. *Understanding and communicating with sapient magical beings such as minotaurs, cyclops, trolls, and fairies to varying degree. Communication Magic Spells Spirit Breath Spell A magical art mastered by spiritual witches like Lotte Jansson. When casted, it summons twin large magic circle (one above the caster and another beneath the caster's feet) which emanate healing light that instantly heals anyone who caught in both circles including the caster as well as curing them of their ailments. The spell's radius and healing effect depends on the caster's mastery over it and true to its name, it is empowered by surrounding spirits. Spirit Lullaby Spell A magical art which harnesses both power of song and accompanying spirit developed by Jannson family. By synchronizing her magic with that of her spirit companion and singing a special song to the said spirit, the caster creates a purifying field in large radius that cleanse her surroundings of impurities and damage any hostile enemies who attempted to harm her with chance of inducing them in deep sleep and the participating spirit as the field's conduit. The radius and power of the spell related to the caster's mastery with it. Plant Control Spell The Plant Control Spell is a Communication Magic spell that allows the user to control the plants in their vicinity for variety of purposes with aid of nearby spirits. The spell's duration, along with extent of the caster's influence over enchanted plants, depends on his/her mastery as well as amount of his/her magic energy reserves. In "Blytonbury's Undead Travelogue", Lotte uses this spell to control nearby vines in her and Akko's attempt to stop the running Mr. Holbrook whom the latter unintentionally resurrected, but her wand ran out of power before the vines caught him, causing the spell to fail. Spirit Calling Spell The Spirit Calling Spell is a spell which allow the caster to calls out spirits within old objects to perform a task or answer questions. While this feat traditionally performed with small amount of magic and incantation Turuto Estida or Turuto Tarumare, the same effect can be achieved via a special song developed by Finnish witches (particularly Jansson family) with no direct magic. This is also the basic form of Communication Magic. In "Orange Submariner", Lotte uses this spell in her Basic White Magic exam, calling out the spirits of an old boot for them to repair it. In "Samhain Magic", Ursula uses this spell to call the spirit inside the Vajarois's vestige to discover the truth behind the curse of Vajarois. Category:Magic Category:Spells